Robert Vayzosa
Robert Vayzosa is a character that appeared in an episode of the animated sitcom King of the Hill. He appeared in the episode "The Substitute Spanish Prisoner" and was voiced by Jeff Goldblum, who portrayed Seth Brundle. Biography Robert Vayzosa is a con man who once had a phony weight-loss plan, but would move on to preying on others by setting up an internet genius test where people take the test and always pass. Peggy Hill took the test herself and shortly after "passing" gets a letter from the phony "Intelligence Institute of Texas", inviting her and other "geniuses" to a ceremonial dinner, where he gives away courses to earn "PhD"s. While Peggy was skeptical at first, especially seeing Jimmy Wichard, who isn't exactly the brightest person in Arlen, she was eventually convinced to buy the course for a hefty $999 by taking it out of her and Hank's retirement account. At home, after an extensive day, Peggy passes and earns her "PhD". But Hank becomes weary of this, thinking it is a scam and has LuAnne take the internet test, which she naturally passes, proving to Peggy that this course isn't at all appears to be. She goes to find Vayzosa at the "IIT", which was really a hotel Vayzosa is staying in. Peggy comes to his room and demands her money back, but Vayzosa refuses, stating no refunds, even saying it's on the PhD. After this, Peggy gets the other victims together and plan a phony betting parlor, where they let Vayzosa win more of the money and letting his greed get the best of him and let him bet it all so he loses everything. Peggy invites him to the "parlor" and he "wins" two "races". On the third, Peggy urges him to bet it all, but Vayzosa, seeing it as the scam it is, decides to leave with the money, satisfied he got more. Afterwards Hank comes by and Peggy tells him everything, leading him to confront Vayzosa. Vayzosa hides the money in a safe in the closet when he lets Hank in, playing dumb and after failing to find the money, Hank threatens to call the cops, but Vayzosa states that he can't since Peggy had the fake betting parlor and is nothing he can do about it. After seeing Hank out, Vayzosa goes back to the closet to revel in his money, but discovers to his horror the safe is missing. He finds a hotel staff member to complain about his missing safe, but tells him they don't have hotel safes. During Hank's confrontation, Peggy (with the help of Boomhauer) took the safe out from the room opposite Vayzosa's and disappear and gives the money back to the ones who were conned. Vayzosa comes into the room Peggy was in and find the "150 Most Smartest People in Texas" book on the bed. Realizing he's been duped, Vayzosa sits on the bed, pondering his defeat. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Gamblers Category:Liars Category:One-Shot Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful